A Misunderstood Heart
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: One man's agony draws the only woman who can help him. Daisy comforts Waluigi in the lieu of a New Year's eve party at Peach's castle. Both share a moment that friends sometimes have to overcome in order to fully understand themselves. Pairings seen: Luigi/Daisy, implied Mario/Peach.


A Misunderstood Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Those mentioned are used in a fictitious manner and in no way are copyrighted.**

* * *

Beautiful Princess Daisy of Sarasaland watched the fireworks display, her eyes widening and a smile growing on her face. She sat next to her boyfriend Luigi and watched him blush as she took his hand into hers.

"The fireworks look pretty, don't they?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes Daisy."

Princess Daisy loved the soft embarrassed stutter that came in Luigi's voice when they sat alone together. She loved everything about him: his sweetness, his kindness, his gentleman-like quality, and his generosity most of all. He tugged at her heartstrings from the beginning and she even felt nervous sometimes around him.

The couple sat at the celebration for New Year's eve in Peach's castle, a massive party the Mushroom Kingdom royals planned to commemorate the new year. Outside the dark night sky brightened as the fireworks boomed. Truly it was a beautiful sight. It made Daisy sigh and relax as she and Luigi sat by the window.

Most of everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland came to this event every year. This year marked the first time Daisy spent it with Luigi. Last year she spent it with the mysterious and strange Waluigi. It seemed she had no choice as she sat alone, twiddling her thumbs in a chair. Both of them came together after a while and held a small conversation to help time pass.

To the princess Waluigi seemed misunderstood and maybe desperate for attention. She felt grateful he kept her company that night or she would have died of boredom. Daisy couldn't find it in her to ignore the villain after that. She didn't want to snub him. Now she knew she wouldn't have to sit alone again on such a fun-filled night of laughter and cheer.

Wario waddled past the couch and sloshed some punch all over his purple overalls, growling. A poor Toad wiped up the other spills the villain made on the floor, his mouth furled in a grimace. Everyone else sat about and talked about the past and future. Daisy cuddled with Luigi as she counted all the people at the party.

Mario and Peach sat together at the table and spoke in soft tones, Rosalina watched the fireworks out another window, Bowser found himself in a strange game with Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr, and Yoshi about food, Toadette, Toadsworth, and Toad stood by the punch table, all the rest of the servants of Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom sat by the fireplace, and...

Daisy felt confused as a feeling gripped her and she glanced about, making sure she hadn't miscounted anyone.

Luigi must have sensed a question in her and he asked, "What's wrong, Daisy?"

"Why do I have the feeling someone's missing from the party tonight?" she said and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Who do you think's missing? I think everyone's here," Luigi said.

She looked at all the familiar faces again and then it hit her. Waluigi wasn't anywhere in the room. She remembered he came last year to the party, but what about this year? No one missed a huge New Year's eve party like this with all the food and laughter. In the years Daisy remembered this party to have taken place never did anyone skip it for anything. All the good times everyone had with each other in kart racing, sports, and other various activities in the months before brought them together. This night only made their friendships stronger. For some reason not seeing Waluigi around worried her.

"I'll be right back, Luigi. I have to check something," Daisy said as she felt the urge to go find the thin man and Luigi nodded.

The princess stood from the comfortable cuddling position, feeling one part of her protest. She walked past the punch table, gave Peach a pat on the shoulder, flashed her servants a smile, and headed out the door.

"Wait Daisy!" came a voice and Daisy steeled back a huff. Her mother, Queen Marianne of Sarasaland, came over, her skinny shape wavering in the princess's vision.

"Have you tried the punch yet, daring? It tastes marvelous!" she asked and Daisy smirked. Her mother sounded drunk.

"I did, mom. It tasted all right." She made a face.

"All right? All right!?" Marianne looked offended until a giggle burst out her lips. "You have to let loose sometimes, daughter!"

"Everything okay here?" asked a servant Toad as he came over, looking exhausted from taking on too many orders.

"Yes. My mother just seems too loopy now," Daisy said just as her father came over to them as well.

"Ah, Daisy. Marianne bothering you again?" he asked with a chuckle.

"She just doesn't look like herself," Daisy said with a giggle as her mother wobbled in place.

"Too much punch." The princess's father took Marianne's hand. "Come on, that's enough for you."

"Thank God for my dad," Daisy said to herself with a sigh as he took her slurring and stumbling mother with him. She hated it when her parents confronted her in public. Good thing no one else seemed to have noticed the little spiel or the princess wouldn't have known how to live it down.

She entered the hallway, which opened to the foyer. Two staircases came to her vision. One went up and the other lead down to the basement. A glass chandelier hung overhead, the crystals sparking in the light. The red ornate rug below Daisy's shoes felt soft as she walked.

"Perhaps he went upstairs," Daisy said to herself as she picked up her dress's hem and walked up the steps. The lights from the bottom floor faded somewhat the higher she ascended and a strange feeling of tension came into her. The stairs traveled up and up, all the way to the castle balcony.

As Daisy emerged into the cold air and closed the door behind her she saw a dark shape slumped over the marble balcony railing. She blinked once and headed over, her lips pressed into a line. The figure didn't flinch or notice her as she drew near.

"Waluigi? What are you doing out here?" Daisy asked as she recognized him. The villain turned his head sideways, giving her a glance, before returning his gaze out into the distance.

"You look sad," she said when he didn't respond. Daisy came over and leaned on the balcony railing near him. "Come on Wally, you know you can talk to me."

The playful nickname she called him during sporting events worked and he looked at her with a sigh. His gray eyes looked clouded and dull.

"It's nothing. You should go back inside before you get cold, Daisy."

"Waluigi, if you're out here all alone then that means something's wrong. Why would you isolate yourself from the happiness inside the castle?"

"I've never enjoyed parties like this," he said, his tone dejected. He looked back in the distance as clouds formed in the sky. "I never did. No one ever invited me and after a while I just never cared anymore."

"But we all invited you tonight. You came to every one of these New Year's eve parties for as long as I could remember."

"Because I felt obligated to come. Who would think twice if I never went? I just go so people don't forget about me." He sounded bitter.

"Why would we forget about you? You've been a part of the group since the beginning. In fact I think you joined the same time I did."

The villain didn't look at her.

"I remember when you kept me company last year. Is this why you're out here? Do you want me to do the same for you this year?" Daisy asked and Waluigi stood, turning to her.

"No one ever understands me," he said, shaking his head. "I schlep around the Mushroom Kingdom while people call me a villain and a criminal and make leery eyes behind my back. I can never do any good. I don't deserve to come to these stupid parties! I never get anything out of them! Especially since..." His outburst trailed off.

"Especially what? Talk to me, Waluigi."

His jaw seemed to shake and his eyes darkened with emotion. "Who am I, really? Just a doppelgänger? A person most would rather not care about?" He threw his hands out, pain in his voice. "Year after year I've come to these New Year's eve parties and I come away unhappy and unaccomplished. I've spent my whole life in a ditch of self-pity, stuck there. Only one time did I see the footholds to get out of it."

"When?"

"Last year, when I spoke with you and kept you company."

Daisy felt herself start as she realized what he meant.

"I'm surprised you still remembered that, Daisy."

"How could I forget?" Her voice softened. "You helped me that night. I felt grateful to you, Wally. That's why I can't turn a blind eye to you."

Waluigi looked at her, levels of feeling in his eyes. He sighed again. "Now I'm alone again, just like every year before and probably every year after."

"I'm here for you."

"No, you're not, Daisy." His voice held no anger in it. Just fatigue and loneliness. "You have Luigi. Why do you even bother with me now?"

Snow began to fall, one flake landing on Waluigi's cheek and melting. It looked like a teardrop.

"Who am I?" he whispered, his voice breaking. "Why do so many hate me? Am I just a villain in everyone's eyes?"

"Wally," Daisy said, watching as his jaw tightened and he turned his face, "you're more than a villain. Without you we'd be missing a member of our group. You only make it bigger and better."

"When you say words like that, you just make more footholds for me." Waluigi's eyes glimmered as emotion overtook them. "I...never mind."

"What?"

"Look, Daisy, I know tonight you're with Luigi. I've known for a year now that you've taken him as your boyfriend. I just don't understand why it makes me feel so melancholy." Then in a softer tone, "Why it makes me feel so broken."

Daisy knew the truth now as Waluigi looked at the dead trees about the castle grounds, the frozen moat, and the areas beyond them. His shoulders shook.

"I know why. Why you always used to give me a small smile when I joined your side in sporting events. Why you always seemed to try harder around me." She took his hand and he flinched but refused to look at her. "Do you love me?"

Waluigi nodded and his posture slumped, his eyes closing.

"I've always had a soft spot for you, Daisy. For such a long time it lasted. Even now I still think of you. I felt happy I could keep you company last year but that won't ever happen again."

Daisy felt struck dead by the sight of his face as it crumpled into sorrow. The snow fell harder and the princess could feel the cold drops as they melted on her and her golden-colored dress.

"I knew you'd never see me in such a way so I've tried to hide it. But each time you'd come talk to me or give me a glance those feelings came right out into the open again." The villain tried to compose himself, but failed.

Princess Daisy looked at the miserable man, the snowflakes clinging to his purple hat and black overalls. She saw the look in his eyes. Never had she seen such despair in someone's face before. It broke something in her.

"Self pity's the only thing I've known and you're the only person who helps me escape it for a while," he said and Daisy embraced him, feeling his arms go around her body. A hot teardrop plopped on the princess's shoulder as they held each other. Waluigi's body shook in her arms and she brought him closer to her, wanting to comfort him. The moment lasted between them and she rubbed his back, feeling his heaving sobs slow at her touch.

"Waluigi. You're a strong person to have gone through all that pain with a straight face for so long. I don't think I could do something like that." She looked at him, his gray eyes blinking as another stray tear ran down his cheek. In this moment he looked more human than anyone else.

"I know I shouldn't feel sorry for you, but I do. Even if you act like a criminal and a bad guy you may have the biggest heart of all of us," Daisy said, looking into Waluigi's eyes.

"I don't have a heart."

"Yes you do or how would you have fallen in love with me? Everyone has a heart, even if they don't admit it."

"Oh Daisy, how could I go on knowing you're with..."

"Don't worry about it. You can think of me as a friend, right?" Daisy hoped she had said the right things to the distraught man. "Hearts always seek another when times turn rough."

"No other woman will replace you."

"Just think of me as a friend first, then think about me in a love way and compare the two. Which do you feel more comfortable with, you ask yourself. Then you'll know which one to choose."

Waluigi looked at her and swallowed softly.

"It's for the best," she said, her voice gentle as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're right." Waluigi let go of the princess and stood, wiping any stray tears on his face and nose. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that in front of you."

"No biggie. I'm always here to help a friend," Daisy said, smiling. Then, as if in a dream, he made a small smile back at her. _A start_, she thought. _A small one, but still a beginning__._

"Now come on, Wally. Let's go inside before people start to wonder where we went." Daisy looked at him and he followed behind her as she walked back down the stairs.

As she entered the Dining room and headed over to Luigi, who still sat on the couch, he looked at her. His eyes widened as he saw the melted snowflakes in her hair.

"Where did you go, Daisy? Why do you look wet?" he asked as he took her hand.

"I went to the balcony to see the snowflakes and I guess I forgot how long I stayed outside for. Silly me," she said as she sat and Luigi smiled. He blushed as she kissed him, holding him close. When Daisy turned her head as they drew away she saw Waluigi and smiled at him. He smiled in return and headed over to Wario, who looked content and bloated with food.

Daisy felt a light feeling in her heart at this, as if she had just accomplished something big. As she watched Wario and Waluigi chat, seeing Luigi's skinny rival look at ease, the princess felt happy to have helped another friend in life.


End file.
